Welcome to the Crazy Club/Transcript
*-Opening plays- *-Phone rings- *'Julie Watters': Hey Ang. *'Angela Jones': Are you sure about this? *'Julie': Trust me, she is perfect for this team. *'Julie': She is super smart, and she knows Ashley. *'Angie': From kindergarten. *'Julie': She is still smart! She knows what she's talking about. *'Angie': And we can definetely trust her? *'Julie': Angie...She knows everything we know. *'Julie': She knows about Lynsey. *'Julie': It's best we keep her at on our side. *'Angie': Yeah, you're right. I'm sure she's cool, anyways. *'Julie': Yeah, she's cool. *'Angie': I gotta go, my Mom is calling me. *'Julie': Seeya later. ---- *-at Teahouse- *'Julie': Okay everyone, meet Kira. *'Kira Davidson': I've heard great things about you guys! *'Mikey Perse': Hey Kira. *'Jodie Long': Hey... *'Angie': Hi Kira. Welcome to the Crazy Club... *'Kira': I just want you guys know that I'm completely trustworthy. *'Kira': And i won't tell anyone about this. *'Julie': She is really smart, you guys. She has a plan, too. *'Mikey': Cool, what is it? *'Kira': Well, prom is coming up, *'Kira': and Lynsey is definetely lead for Prom Queen. *'Kira': So, I was thinking we could join the Prom Committee *'Kira': you know, the people who decorate the gym, *'Kira': organise stuff, count the votes. *'Mikey': And how will that do anything? *'Kira': Lynsey is on the prom committee too, *'Kira': in fact she's in charge. *'Kira': We can keep a close eye on her *'Kira': and get to know her without seeming suspicious. *'Julie': I knew bringing you into this team was a good idea, Kira. *'Mikey': I'll admit, it is a pretty slick plan. *-Jodie rolls her head angry- *'Angie': So we have to sign up for the committee? *'Angie': We can easily do that tomorrow. *'Julie': I'll sign up all five of us tomorrow, then *'Julie': Lynsey won't know what hit her. *'Mikey': This should be a regular spot for us. *'Mikey': Like, a meeting place or something. *'Kira': We definetely need our own little spot to talk and meet up at *'Angie': They also have great coffee. *'Mikey': We can meet at the gym tomorrow after school *'Mikey': for the prom committee. *'Mikey': Start the plan as soon as we can, right? *'Julie': Yeah, definitely. *'Kira': I have to go, i have piano lessons today. *'Mikey': It was nice meeting you. *'Kira': This is amazing... I've made awesome friends! Bye guys! *'Jodie': Pfft. *'Julie': What? *'Jodie': You're not really letting this girl onto our team, right? *'Mikey': What do you mean? She's great. *'Jodie': Are you serious? *'Jodie': She's way too ditzy and quirky for this kind of stuff. *'Angie': But she's good, Jodie... *'Angie': She can help us what happened to Ashley! *'Jodie': If Ashley were here she'd agree with me. *'Angie': If Ashley were here we wouldn't be in this mess. *'Mikey': Ashley isn't here so can you all SHUT UP? *'Mikey': Ashley is dead, and im finding out who killed her. *'Mikey': And I'll do anything to find the cause of her death. *'Mikey': And if that means letting some *'Mikey': 'quirky, ditzy' nerd girl joining to the team, so be it. *'Jodie': I guess I'll give her a chance... *'Julie': Thank you. Category:Transcript